Sakura Drops
by Chase Yuy
Summary: Shonen-ai. *hides* I know! I don't ever do this! It was a dare! It was under an other name before I decided to put it under here. Andyway, TB fic between Suba and Sei-chan


Title: Sakura Drops Author: Chase-chan aka Takada Saiko Disclaimers: I don't own Tokyo Babylon. I don't own Sei-chan (I don't think I'd want to.. That could get interesting.) I don't own Suba-chan (*goes off to sob for a while* I don't own any of them, and I don't own the song which belongs to Utada Hikaru. *bows* Arigatou A/N: Oro. ANNA!! How did she talk me into this? This is a dare that she gave me last night. I found the song "Sakura Drops" the other day and then found the lyrics translated, and thought, "wow! This would make a very good Suba/Sei fic!" I don't usually write shonen ai. It's just not my thing, but a dare is a dare. AND HE'S MINE! SO SEI-CHAN CAN'T HAVE HIM ANYWAY! *Glomps Subaru protectively* Oh, and also, I have only read through TB 1-4 and X 1-7 and 15, so if I get minor details wrong.. *glares* And this is added later... I have seen quite a few of the eps.thanks to Sara! Thanks Sara ^^  
  
Sakura Drops  
  
Sumeragi Subaru dropped to his knees before the Sakura Barrow in the pouring rain. He reached a shaky, gloved hand out toward it, and then fell short. "Doshite?" he whispered brokenly. "Doshite, Seishirou-san.?"  
koi o shite owari o tsugeru  
  
chikau koto wa: kore ga saigo no heartbreak  
  
sakurasae kaze no naka de yurete  
  
yagate hana o sakasu yo  
  
Fall in love and the end comes near  
  
The promise is: this my last heart break  
  
in the wind the cherry blossoms sway  
  
and they'll eventually bloom  
"Subaru-kun? What are you doing here?" Subaru turned. "Seishirou-san!" "I didn't expect to see you," the Sakurazukimori said with a smile. "Not that I don't enjoy your presence." He paused. "Why are you here, Subaru-kun?" "I. don't know." "Just wanted to see my face?" Seishirou asked with a pleasant smile. Subaru blushed. "That's not it! I just.." Seishirou was right next to him before he knew what was going on. The elder man had a hand against the boy's cheek, causing the green-eyed youth's blush to deepen. "You what, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked quietly. "I wanted to see the place where Hokuto-chan fell."  
  
furidashita natsu ame ga  
  
namida no yoko o kayotta zuutto  
  
omoide to dabururu eizou  
  
aki no dorama no saihousou  
  
The summer rain  
  
passed by my tears  
  
a vision crosses over a memory  
  
a drama series from last autumn  
  
"I'm hurt, Subaru-kun! You don't want to see me?" Subaru seemed to think for a moment. "No," he whispered. "You killed my nee-chan. I. I hate you, Seishirou-san!"  
  
doushite onaji youna panchi  
  
nando mokuracchaunda  
  
sorede momata tatakau ndarou  
  
sore ga inochi no fushigi  
  
Why do I always get punched  
  
in the same sort of way  
  
but I guess I'm going to fight again  
  
coz that's the wonder of life  
  
"Ah! You cut your hair!" Seishirou changed the subject. "It looks very nice on you." He brushed his fingers along the newly cut hair. Subaru shivered and pulled away. "Don't touch me!"  
koi o shite subete sasage  
  
negau koto wa: kore ga saigo no heartbreak  
  
sakurasae toki no naka de yurete  
  
yagate hana o sakasu yo  
  
kurekaesu kisetsu no naka de  
  
Fall in love, Put everything into it  
  
what I wish for is: This is the last Heart break  
  
even cherry blossoms sway in time  
  
and they eventually bloom  
  
in the seasons which repeats itself  
  
Seishirou smiled at the teen. "I'm hurt, Subaru-kun! Will you not let me near you?" Tears began to fall down Subaru's face. "You killed Hokuto-chan.. After all we'd been through! Didn't you care?" The Sakurazukimori shrugged. "You two were my entertainment for the year. Playtime was over and it was time to get down to business."  
  
koi o shite subete sasage  
  
negau koto wa : kore ga saigo no hearbreak  
  
sakurasae kaze no naka de yurete  
  
yagate hana sakasu yo  
  
Fall in love and the end comes near  
  
The promise is: this my last heart break  
  
in the wind the cherry blossems sway  
  
and they'll eventually bloom  
  
The tears that he had attempted to hold back joined the others that were cascading down the teen's face. "Seishirou-san." Seishirou looked board. "What do you want from me? Some sort of emotion? Some sort of caring?" He stopped and watched Subaru. The boy was crumpled on the ground, staring up with eyes showing a mix of hurt, betrayal, and something he'd never suspected Subaru could harbor: hate.  
  
kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
  
kutsu ga surihetteku motto  
  
In seasons that repeat over  
  
my shoes keep wearing away  
  
"Ne, Subaru-kun, you look so much cuter when you smile." "Leave," Subaru growled through his tears. Seishirou knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ne, you really hate me that much, Subaru-kun?" "Yes."  
  
kata no chikara nuite  
  
kako ha dokokani shimatteoke  
  
kokokara sou tookunaidarou  
  
mitakotomo nai keshiki Relax my shoulders  
  
put away your past somewhere  
  
it shouldn't be so far from here  
  
a place I've never seen before  
  
Seishirou pulled Subaru forward suddenly, catching him off guard. The teen let out a startled gasp as he felt himself falling forward. "Seishirou-san!" "Is this what you would have preferred?" Seishirou whispered. "Something like this?" He looked down and smiled when he saw Subaru blushing madly. "Or this?" Subaru didn't realize that the Sakurazukimori was kissing him until it was too late. His green eyes went wide and he stared in shock. He relaxed for a moment in the other's arms, but then suddenly tensed and pulled back. "Yamate! Dame, Seishirou-san!" "And why would you want me to do that?"  
  
tomaranai mune no itami  
  
korede motto kimi ni chikazukitaiyo  
  
hitomawari shite ha modori  
  
aoi sora wo zutto kasaguri My heart ache that doesn't stop  
  
I hope I can get closer to you  
  
I go around and then back  
  
I feel my way in the blue sky all the time  
  
"You killed Hokuto-chan! I could never." "Of course you couldn't, Subaru-kun," Seishirou answered. "But you can't let go of either of us, and that, my Subaru-kun, is why you will always be miserable. I, on the other hand, don't feel a thing for either of you. I feel neither happy nor sad, and that leaves me in a state where I CAN'T be miserable." That said, he stood and started off. "Seishirou-san!" Subaru called. The Sakurazukimori turned. "We are enemies now, Subaru-kun. I'll see you again." In 1999, he finished to himself, and disappeared in a swirl of sakura drops.  
  
koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
  
chigau koto ha: korega saisho no Good Day  
  
sakura made kaze no nakade  
  
yurete sooto kimi ni te wo nobasuyo  
  
I fall in love and the end comes along  
  
the difference is : this is the first good day  
  
even the cherry blossoms in the wind  
  
waves around and reaches for you  
  
Sumeragi Subaru took his gloves off and placed a bare hand against the tree. "I promise you, nee-chan, I will have revenge for your death." And this, dear nee-chan, will be my last heart break. He stood and started off, the stars on his hands glowing in the darkness.  
  
kore ga saigo no heartbreak  
And that's it! *bows* My first (and hopefully last, if I get hooked on shonen ai I blame you Anna-chan! You know how I get!) shonen ai. It had to be a SubaruxSei-chan. It was only appropriate. And it's sooooooo sad when Sei-chan dies in the anime! *goes off to cry* 


End file.
